It's Hard to Believe
by AndroidKittens
Summary: In high school, everyone thinks love and happy endings are the way to go. Everyone that is, except Rin, but all of that's about to change when shy and clumsy Oliver enters the picture.


**UPDATE.**

**I changed the name of the OC. Wrong name. It was on my mind at the time, and I wrote it.**

**Also, I did edit the story a bit. Added the chapter two I was writing to chapter one. **

**IT'S REQUIRED YOU READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Just to let you guys know, I am adding a bunch of OCs in this story, to make it seem more like the USA. This story's setting is, yes, in the USA. OCs will be coming up in this story. Three appear in this chapter right now, and there will be a great mixture of different races in this story. Feel free to make up some of your own OCs.**

**The original characters are to be high school students only. I make up the teachers. Please make them any way you want, they could have weird hair colors, they could be any race, they could be any size, or shape, or whatever.**

**I want you guys to explore with personalities and such, because I need a few mean people.**

**I want name, hair, eye color, height, weight, personality, ethnicity, skin color and anything extra. I'm counting on you guys.**

**A few disclaimers :**

**I don't own Vocaloid ( as unfortunate as that is ), I don't own any restaurants, I don't own the name of Crypton. I don't own any Fanloids either, I don't own cereal either.**

_Anything in italics is Japanese._

* * *

**It's Hard to Believe**

**Rin finds love and happy endings to be a ton of crap. She only knows she is bound to live single, and that doesn't bother her one bit.**

**Moving to America it still doesn't bother her, because as she expected, the school she is now attending makes being in a relationship the most important thing in your four high school years. Same goes for everything you do in a relationship. It was all stupid for Rin, since she was happy to be single.**

**But all of that is about to change when shy and clumsy Oliver stumbles into the picture.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**It's Hard to Believe All the Stupid Around Me.**

Crypton High was known as the straight A+ school in the township. They were the best in academics, and they scored highest in state competitions each year.

But to every high school, according to Rin Kagamine, was best at teen pregnancy, stereotypes, oh the list could go on. They could take one look at her, and think she was smart because she was Asian, more specifically Japanese. She was actually very intelligent, but not because she was Asian, it was because she actually worked to keep her grades up. Truly, she didn't have to work at all, due to her intelligence being a natural talent. They could take another look at her though, and think she was just like all those white girls nowadays that stopped by Starbucks every weekend and posted pictures about it on Instagram. This was something she was not. She went to Starbucks every once in a while, but she was far from any stereotypical white girl.

To think that this high school would be different from the one back home caused Rin to mentally laugh, knowing every high school is the same, and the people happen to be the same everywhere you go.

Rin put zero effort into finding an outfit to wear for the first day at their new school as she pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a blue V-neck to overlap her black camisole. Who was she trying to impress? It was school after all. And impressing horny boys was a ship that sailed the day she entered her first middle school open house.

Slipping on her clothes, she overheard her two brothers arguing in Japanese who gets the last of the cereal.

"Shut up you guys!" she shouted to the two boys downstairs.

Rin, who was finally done putting on her clothes, went to take care of her dripping hair. Taking out a towel from the closet that was only used for towels, she ruffled her golden locks with it. When she removed the towel from her hair, she began brushing it, pulling at any tangles that came in her way. Dissatisfied with her result, she ruffled her hair a little to add a bit of her own "personal touch" she calls it.

As she walked downstairs with her backpack and her binder, she overheard her brothers' conversation.

"You think you can score some hot bitches, Rinto?" Len asked him. Rinto shook his head.

"Wow, Len. It's been three days since we moved here and you're already thinking about 'bitches.' First of all, not all girls are 'bitches' like you think they are, Len. I want to just find someone I'm happy with."

"Pft, Whatever floats your boat. I heard American girls are hot. Like Jennifer Lopez... Who has a huge ass that I'd love to–"

"Don't say another word about girls, Len," Rin interrupted as she prepared herself a bowl of _Froot Loops_.

In a matter of time, Kiyoteru, the father of the three blondes, woke up from his slumber and went downstairs to greet his three kids.

He yawned as he spoke. "Gooo' orin' kis."

"Good morning, dad." Rin said, being the first to speak up since her two brothers were scarfing down their cereal, and Rin not even touching hers yet.

Rin finally was able to take a bite of her cereal as her dad opened the fridge to pull out the leftovers his wife, Lily, was saving for dinner tonight.

"You know mom's gonna kill you, right?" Rin said matter-of-factly.

"We can get takeout." Kiyoteru suggested. "Besides, I haven't had American takeout in a while now."

"Whatever, fatso."

The whole family ( with the exception of Lily, who was off at work ) finished their food, and before they knew it, it was time for the blonde trio to head off to school. Rin kissed and hugged her dad goodbye and Rinto hugged him, whereas Len decided to go for a handshake since he thought that was "manly". Kiyoteru told them to double check if they had everything, and sure enough they did. The last thing they grabbed were their cellphones, just in case either parent or sibling needed to contact each other during the day.

During the whole way there, Rinto and Len were engaged in a conversation about scoring girls yet again. Rin on the other hand decided to keep quiet while she checked her text messages.

A few friends from back home have texted and emailed her, asking her how she was doing and wondering what America was like. It was around seven A.M. when they came through, though, and during that time she was preparing for school. Fortunately, walking to school early gave her the opportunity to check those messages now.

She did get a text from her best friend Iroha, who texted she missed her and asked her how America was, and adding a question about spotting some attractive men.

Rin had to remind herself Iroha knew absolutely no English. When English speaking classes were given to them in elementary back in Japan, Iroha opted out because she thought there was no use to learn English.

Rin decided to call her.

_**BRINGG...**_

_**...**_

_**BRI–**_

There was a click, and a few seconds after that,

_"Moshi moshi?"_ spoke Iroha.

"Hi, Iroha!"

_"No understand. Speak Japanese before I head over there."_

_"I wish I could but I'm fourteen and I can't travel by myself yet."_

_"No, come here. Back to Japan."_

_"Cannot. I live in _America._"_

_"Whatever. So how is it over there? Are the guys cute?"_

_"Well, it's great. It's a lot different than Japan, I can tell you that. And uh, no."_

_"Come on, Rin. They're probably sexy beasts, but you just choose to ignore them."_

_"Iroha, I'm going to hang up."_

_"Ok fine..."_

After a few more minutes, Iroha's mom told her to get off the phone.

_"Video chat me when you have a chance!"_ Iroha said before she hung up.

She continued to check her messages, some were from Mom, others were from Kaito or her other friends back in Japan.

Then, tucking her phone in her back pocket, Rin continued on to school, leaving her two distracted brothers behind.

Rin easily opened her thin locker with her just as easy locker combination. She knew she would probably remember it, but she stuffed it in a pocket in her backpack somewhere just in case the combination could wander to the back of her mind.

It was her first day at a foreign school after all.

When she walked through the double doors of the high school, the first thing she noticed was how many students were here. She could've figured that out if she looked outside and took note of the four stories standing up above her, or the fifty students out in the front of the building. But she didn't, because she was too busy trying to read a Super Smash Bros. fanfiction while dodging any obstacles in her way.

And sure enough, there were hundreds of thousands of students right before her vary eyes, and she was wondering how this many people could fit into one school. If she had only paid attention to what was outside, she would know why.

Rin weaved her way to her first class, Language Arts, and she was the first one to enter, much to her surprise. She would choose to go back out, but she wasn't used to these big crowds, unlike her old school.

Her old school back in Japan only held a good five hundred students. She was so used to having only around 15 students in each of her classes.

But here…

They went all the way from fifty students to one hundred in just one class. When Rin looked up, the rows of chairs seemed to go on and on.

"Are you the new student?" the voice has unnaturally high for a freshman.

Rin craned her neck to face the student that has just walked into the room.

"Unfortunately, yes."

The girl with the most unnaturally natural teal hair that matched her unnaturally natural teal eyes walked over and dropped her book bag in a chair located in the second row.

"Then you're in for a load of drama."

"I'm looking forward to it," Miku knew she was being sarcastic; she could identify the tone in her voice.

"What's your name?" Miku asked.

"Kagamine Rin, or Rin Kagamine, since Americans prefer their last name after than before."

"Miku Hatsune, or Hatsune Miku."

Rin automatically noticed she was the same ethnicity as her, which did make her a bit happy, but she didn't show it.

"Have you toured the school yet?" Miku wondered, hoping she could get to know Rin a little more and maybe get out of Language Arts for a good portion of time.

"Well, due to the mass of people out there, no." Rin answered.

"Maybe the principal will let me take you on a tour. Part of the reason is because you're fresh meat."

"Fresh meat?" Rin simply didn't understand this term. She was a new student in America, who lived all her life in Japan. She only knew so much about American teenagers, even though she was already becoming one herself, having only lived here for a week. She was surprised to not know this term or its meaning. She's been taught English since age six, but never has she came across this term in her life until now.

"Well, it means a few things, actually. Walk with me to the principal's office and I'll explain there. Grab your book bag while you're at it. You can't trust anyone around here."

Rin did as she told, already knowing the consequences beforehand to not leave your backpack out in the open.

On the way to the principal's office, Miku explained the multiple definitions of 'fresh meat'.

One : She was a freshman.

Two : She was new to the country and to the state as well as the school.

Three : High school boys in whatever grade usually use this term to describe freshman girls as easy targets for sex.

The third meaning gave its own example as a passing group of black boys looked Rin up and down.

"Oh, this is rare. It's not every day you see a white girl with a fat ass!" one of the boys commented while the others barked and howled at her, causing people to turn their heads and wonder what's going on. Many other guys around her glanced down her lower back, wondering if what the boy said was true or not.

Unfortunately, it is. Thank Lily's side of the family for huge donks.

Another commented, "I'd tap that ass any day!" The crowd around the group and the two girls was getting bigger and bigger.

Rin did know probably everything about 'sweet talking' or hitting on a girl, since most of the time back in Japan guys would do the same thing.

During her first month of her school back in Japan, many guys thought of her as a really pretty girl. Not too young looking, but not too old looking either.

They also thought of her as a cute little sex toy because of her womanly body..

But, she wasn't.

Many guys, even second years and third years would try to get to her before anyone else can. But Rin knew much better than to just agree to any guy, especially one who was way older than her. One boy simply ruined it all for everyone else once he commented,

_"Do you have a shovel, cause I'm diggin' that ass!"_

That pick-up line sent him to the nurse's office after she kneed him rather roughly in his groin area.

That same boy transferred schools a week later.

After that incident, word got around that Rin was simply untouchable, and guys tried avoiding her, for they fear the same thing would happen to them.

But, when people heard she was moving, they made up a little something for her.

Confession day, they called it.

Everyone who either liked Rin or didn't like her went up to her throughout the day and told her something they wanted to say to her.

Most comments were "I think you're really pretty" or "I like your ass" or "I love you" or "You're sexy".

Even from people who hated her.

That day was actually pretty funny.

On the way to America she did happen to realize she would have to go through this same thing over again.

And here she was right now doing so.

"Aye, he thinks you're cute," another boy from the group elbowed the boy in the front, who was also the boy to grab everyone's attention. Rin already took a strong disliking to him.

Rin just scowled at the group and continued walking with Miku, who also happened to get a couple hoots and howls from the group once she turned around as well.

"Pay no attention to them." Miku knew them from middle school. The group of boys came from various elementary schools in the city and township. Meeting up in middle school, they all became friends in an instant. They always traveled in a pack to class. If one was tardy, so was the whole group. The group usually gets in trouble on a daily basis, but they never managed to get suspended or expelled. The group consisted of eight guys, all in their sophomore year.

"Why would I?"

"They know how to put people on the edge. Watch out for them."

"I can probably do that."

"Good. By the way, in case you were wondering, the leader I should call him, is named Darius."

"Well Darius can go suck one of his friend's cocks for all I care," Rin swore in Japanese so not many people would understand what she just said.

"Yeah, he's an asshole. He's rude to a bunch of girls; I'm surprised he still can get a girlfriend." Miku responded in Japanese.

Rin switched back to English. "He has a girlfriend?"

"Yes, her name's Tiana or somethin' like that. She's just as rude as her boyfriend."

"Great."

Rin hasn't been in this school for an hour and she was already starting to get sick of it.

"So, this is the cafeteria. It's pretty big compared to a regular school." Miku looked through one of the skinny windows through the cafeteria. "The cafeteria has two floors. The freshman and sophomores eat on the first floor, while the juniors and seniors eat on the second floor."

The hallways were pretty empty; there were a few still gathering up their stuff.

"We'll be heading to the courtyard now."

Miku started walking with Rin following behind. The courtyard was just as big as the cafeteria, only a bit smaller, and it led to many other hallways in the school.

"Most kids use the courtyard mainly to study, get to other classes, or just eat. It's pretty wild around here, though. Don't go through here unless you want to get harassed. Just don't get distracted when heading to class."

"Got it."

"Now if you follow me to the auditorium…"

Miku and Rin started heading towards the auditorium.

"So what made you move to America?" Miku asked, not much of a surprise to Rin, since she knew people usually had a natural curiosity for things like this.

"Mom had a job transfer, and plus she was happy to be returning to America. We received the news instantly, and my brothers and I had to start packing instantly. We finally moved here three days ago, on Sunday." Rin told Miku.

The two girls were a bit silent for a little bit as they neared the auditorium.

"The auditorium is just as big as everything else. Go figure." Rin appeared to be unimpressed as she scanned the auditorium.

"We have talent competitions set here in the auditorium. One's coming up actually, in roughly two weeks. The whole student body usually shows up. I'm planning on singing one of my songs during the competition."

"You'd have to have a lot of courage to put yourself on stage and sing."

"Well I have courage. I'm one of the most outgoing people I know."

"Well, I support you." Rin gave Miku a playful thumbs up. Miku chuckled.

"What's Japan like, Rin?" Miku suddenly asked.

"Not very different from America, I can tell you that. The school systems seem to run a bit different, and almost every school you went to required you to wear a uniform that actually wasn't that ugly. The uniforms here are pretty ugly depending on what school you go to. My favorite thing about American public schools is finally being able to choose what you can wear. Aren't you Japanese yourself? Why don't you know this?"

"I was born here in America as a Japanese-American."

"Mmmm…" was all Rin could say as her tour was coming to an end.

"I believe I have showed you enough for now. If you need any help on anything else, come get me. I wouldn't trust anyone else to tour you around the school. It's almost time for second period to start, so we might as well hang around here for a bit until we can head to second period."

Miku went to take a seat on a bench near her, Rin mimicking her moves.

"You should sit at my table at lunch. We have an extra seat, and I think my friends would love to meet you." Miku suggested.

"That's sounds pretty cool."

"Alright then!"

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the first period of the day.

**_BRRRINNG!_**

The lunch bell roared throughout the school as people shuffled their way to the cafeteria. Every grade started filling the hallways in little to no time at all.

Miku planned to find Rin before they headed to lunch, so she wouldn't have to go through the pain and irritation of trying to locate her.

There are quite a bunch of colorful haired people in this school, much to Rin's surprise.

Rin barely heard Miku's screams over all the chatter from the other students.

"Rin!" Rin followed the sound of Miku's voice as she waved a small hand in the air. "Over here, Rin!"

Rin finally found Miku in the crowd as she clung on to her, scared to think the huge crowd would run over the poor girl.

"You don't have to be scared. I know it's your first day, and I know you aren't used to this, but it'll be just fine in about a week from now," Miku said, trying to comfort Rin.

"I hope so…" Rin found her words a bit soothing as she let go of Miku, entering the huge cafeteria.

Freshman and sophomore students filled the cafeteria from every corner of it. Each side of the cafeteria contained a staircase, which was right now crowded with sophomores.

Rin scrunched up her face in disgust as she scanned the lunch food.

"This food looks like shit."

"It is shit. But it's kind of important you eat here. People like to label stereotypes around here." Miku gave Rin an apologetic look, because she knew how prejudice people are in this school.

_"She looks like a slut with all that makeup on."_

The only problem with her insult is the fact that she has never worn makeup in her life.

Unlike most girls, Miku didn't have to prep herself in the morning in order to look pretty, because it already looked like she was wearing makeup. Most people would ask if she wore makeup, and she would tell them the same exact answer every time.

She always received compliments about her natural beauty, like people telling her she was lucky to have it. But Miku thought of it more as a curse. She always had this feeling everybody despised her because she had a flawless complexion, silky and shiny teal hair, not to mention her slender but curvy figure that got every horny boys' attention. Girls didn't like her because she looks like a slut, guys hooted at her because she did.

No one liked her for her.

Miku finished typing in her lunch number while she was waiting for Rin to type in hers. Having a bit of trouble, Rin nearly gave up when Miku glanced over at her paper and typed in the number.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl Miku."

Miku snorted as she led the way to her table.

"Fresh meat?"

"I see fresh meat."

"She's pretty."

"Piko! No!"

"I apologize for my friends, Rin." Miku settled down her tray and pulled up a seat for Rin to sit in. "They're immature."

Rin sat.

The first one at the table to greet her was a long blonde haired girl with a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Hi, I'm SeeU!"

Rin looked at her with a questionable look on her face.

Miku whispered, "If you're wondering why her name is SeeU, don't ask. She'll throw a hissy fit."

"Well then…"

The second one to speak up was a silver haired boy with miss-matched eyes.

"I'm Piko, and this is my girlfriend Gumi!" Piko pointed at a green haired girl to the left of her.

_These people have oddly colored hair…_ Rin thought.

Gumi didn't speak up. She only blushed and buried her face in Piko's chest. Piko pat her silk hair and only smiled at Rin as if he was saying, _Give her some time._

"I'm Ann." Another blonde spoke up, a big bow pinned on the side of her head.

The only one that didn't speak up ( besides Gumi ) was a pinkette who was lost in a book. Rin decided she wouldn't bother her, but Miku shouted at her, grabbing her attention quickly.

"LUKA!"

The salmon haired girl's head shot up in a second, her ocean blue eyes filled with worry before checking her surroundings and returning back to a neutral state.

"Sometimes you need to put down that book and be a bit more social."

Luka glanced over at Rin.

"My name's Luka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She continued to read.

"She's a bookworm. She won't interact until she's done." Miku hovered over the table to see how far Luka is into her book. "Give her until tomorrow, that's if she hasn't picked up another book."

Rin suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the same guy who howled at her this morning.

With a smirk, he pointed at another dude at another table. "My friend over there wants to talk to you."

"She doesn't want to talk to you,

Rin was hesitant at first before she slowly stood up from her seat.

"I'll be back."

Both Rin and the boy made their way to the table, and Rin couldn't help but feel a bunch of eyes boring into her. She pulled up a chair and sat down, her face as blank as a blank piece of copy paper.

"What the hell do you want?" It was easy to spot the annoyance in her voice, and some of the boys snickered.

"Do you think Darius is cute?" the boy asked.

Rin remained silent.

"Answer the question!"

Rin remained silent.

"I'm going back to my seat. Don't bother me again." Swiftly, she stood up from her chair.

Or at least she tried to.

The boy who led her to the table forcefully grabbed her thigh and pulled it down, causing the blonde to stumble to the ground.

That brought her a lot of attention.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rin snapped at the boy.

"What the hell is your fuckin' problem you bi –" the boy wasn't able to finish his sentence when a fist collided with his cheek.

The said fist belonged to a redhead, who was satisfied with her aim and the outcome.

"What the hell..."

"I'll deal with you later." Without another word, she sashayed back to her seat, but not before glancing back at Rin with an expression that read, "You're welcome."

Rin was indeed happy she was saved by the small redhead, and the dude was well on his way to the nurse's office with a bloody nose. Dusting off her jeans and lower back, she returned to her seat.

"This school is amazing, no?" Note the sarcasm in Piko's voice.

"This school..."

...

"It's interesting."

"I told you they know how to make you mad."

* * *

**Sometimes I think to myself I suck at writing.**

**That ending isn't giving me any happiness.**

**Tell me what you think guys. THINK UP SOME OCS GUYS.**

* * *

**Darius**

**– African-American**

**– Dark skin**

**– Dark brown nappy/kinky hair with a blonde streak along the side of it**

**– Dark brown eyes**

**– 5'4"**

**– 114 lbs**

**– Most would describe him ( and his group ) as rowdy and annoying. He is.**

* * *

**Tiana**

**– African-American**

**– Caramel skin**

**– Black hair ( dyed )**

**– Dark brown eyes ( sometimes she wears contacts to make it seem like she has blue eyes )**

**– 5'2"**

**– 123 lbs**

**– She's more on the lines of bratty and spoiled, since many people notice she has new things almost every week.**

* * *

**Redhead ( name is undisclosed at the moment. )**

******– Mixed**

**********– Light skin**

**************– Red hair ( dyed )**

******************– Dark brown eyes**

**********************– 5'4"**

**********************************************– 115 lbs**

**********************************************************************– Independent.**


End file.
